runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Portal:Role Play
A role play is a large article that tells a story, with short chapters written by different editors on that page. This page is to act as a page hub for all role plays on the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki, listed in chronological order of the date of release. Feel free to add a description of the role play in its subsection. 1. RuneScape - Battle of Asgarnia Chiafriend12 The biggest battle to rage on RuneScape has come, the last since the God Wars. But the Asgarnian Marine Corps are left to defend their kingdom against a horde of dragons and demons, hostile aliens and the great Exterminators. Even their own infantry may turn against them... 2. RuneScape - Peacekeepers Ugozima The Peacekeepers are a clan dedicated to keeping the peace in RuneScape. But with the Order of Angry Monsters causing trouble, it is realized they are not the true threat to the planet. After the sudden inactivity of the Peacekeepers, the fate of the planet rests in the hands of a renegade cult and a group of Dragon worshippers. 3. RuneScape - Staff of Power ToaBionicle The ultimate staff has been located, at the top of RuneScape's tallest mountain. But different factions want it for different reasons. As the factions clash and scale the mountain, who will get their objective? 4. RuneScape - Bank Heist Chiafriend12 The greatest Bank Heist in the history of RuneScape is being planned. But will the heist go ahead? And who will succeed in the heist? 5. RuneScape - Regicide Jigo22 The Black Knights have managed to take the throne of RuneScape and separate King Lance from his friends, will the king ever recover his throne? And why are the Cybermen so willing to help? This is the begining of the Rise of Angeror trilogy. 6. RuneScape - Souls of the Damned The evil dude Gielinor's greatest warrior is trapped in Hell, while the Grim Reaper threatens to destroy the planet with Angeror. RuneScape must unite to destroy the threats, and with the return of a few nasty characters, will Gielinor ultimately be destroyed? This is the second chapter of the Rise of Angeror trilogy. 7. RuneScape - Revenge of the Alone Ones ToaBionicle After the events of Souls of the Damned, the world is harmonous again. But a window in time has emerged, a paradox, which will allow the spirits to escape once more. Followers of Angeror are taking this in their stride, and seek to open the void and revive their leader. But will a group of heroes stop them? This is the end of the Rise of Angeror trilogy. 8. RuneScape - Voyage to the Edge of the World Mr. Garrison Gielinor; it's huge, yet much of it has been visited, but much of it has been undiscovered. A boat of explorers is sailing to pastures new in an attempt to visit the furthest reaches of Gielinor; from the burning deserts to the south, to the polar regions of the north, the unusual and unique lands to the east, and the ancient forests and jungles to the west. Now let the exploration begin! 9. RuneScape - Voyage Into Apocalypse Mr. Garrison A sequel to Voyage to the Edge of the World, the world is yet again thrown in turmoil. With paradoxes threatening existence, more touble is caused by a mad politician, four rockets and an alien fleet floating above Gielinor... 10. RuneScape - Ragnarok Fegaxeyl RuneScape has for decades thronged with adventurers, some changing the world as we know it, others not. But the times of peace and stability that for years has been in control is soon to be shattered. The Khult, an army of magi, are preparing a massive invasion to wipe the world of all the non-magic users. They are not the only threat - in the shadows, other groups lie in wait for the time to strike. It will be up to the various heroes scattered across the world to turn the tide and save RuneScape from complete oblivion by the combined forces of evil. 11. RuneScape - RuneScape's Warriors Alexjustinma For 20 years Runescape has been roamed by evil wizards, Ninjai, Demons, Giants, Immortals, Goblins, and monsters. Warriors have now come to Gielinor from Earth. They came in an out of control spaceship. The reason they came is because they heard Gielinor is being overrun by monsters. They have been fighting in wars on Earth for 10 years. Now, the story starts with Ninjai, Wizards, and a human. How will it end? You decide! Category:Free-edit Articles